I Do
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: This story portrays a woman who had fallen in love with her best friend. Now, her best friend is getting married and as the day goes on, she flashes back to when they first met and the moments they shared together. #NILEY


This was a story for a class. This was suppose to be a script. Therefore, it wasn't as descriptive as I would write if it was a story. The names were different too.. but hopefully I changed that.

This story was inspired by Team M's one shot called "But I Love You." It's an amazing story and I truly was inspired by it. :)

And that's all the blabbing that I will do. Thanks for reading and I hope you like.

* * *

><p>I Do...<p>

.

Miley looks at the mirror and the white gown on the hanger hanging on the side. With her right hand, she gently caresses the dress, feeling the soft fabric. She sighs and closes her eyes, letting a tear drop down her hazel eyes.

FLASHBACK

She was walking with friends to her friend, Diane's house. Delta, one of their friends, had just gotten a new boyfriend who was older by two years. Delta and a couple more friends who had met him before bragged about the boy; how hot he is, how smart, etc. Finally they get to the house and Miley spots the boy. He stood there with his skinny self, leaning on the wall. Diane, Delta's best friend immediately walked up to him and greeted him. Delta, however, as awkward as she was didn't know what to do, to hug him or just wave. For a moment as she reached him, they stood there not knowing what to do. Then, he finally opened his arms and she stepped into and out of them as quick as possible.

"This is Nick," Diane introduced the other two girls including Miley.

Miley and the other girl, Demi nodded at him and introduced themselves. Few seconds later, the two had to go back to their house. So, they excused themselves.

"I have to go," Miley states. "I have so much homework to do."

"Yeah, me too," Demi added.

With that, the two left. They turned around and walked towards their house. Miley turned her head towards Diane's house. With that, she spots Nick looking at them. Their eyes meet and she shyly smiles. Turning back around, she listened as Demi started talking.

"I expected more," Demi said, talking about Nick.

Miley giggled under her breath and shook her head slightly.

"I know me too," she agreed.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Miley opens her eyes and quickly wipes the tears that fell on her face. She diverts her eyes from the dress to the mirror. She checks if her makeup is still intact. Luckily, it isn't. The door opens to see her girl best friend at the door.

"You okay?" Demi asked.

"Definitely," she states. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Demi walks toward her friend and pulls her into a hug.

FLASHBACK

It was now past five years since Nick and Miley met and Nick and Delta broke up.

"Isn't it funny how we met?" Nick asked as the two were hanging coffee together.

"I expected more," Miley confessed. "I expected a buff, hot dude."

"And…" Nick added.

"I was disappointed," Miley replied back with a mischievous grin on her face and as she held onto that laugh under her breath.

Nick shook his head and put his hand on his chest.

"That hurt Mi," Nick stated. "That hurt."

Miley rolled her eyes and Nick chuckled at her action.

FLASHBACK ENDS

The two best friends pull away from each other and Miley smiles weakly.

"I'm fine," she reassures Demi.

Demi raises her eyebrow and Miley just nods.

"I came here for a mission," Demi states. "He wanted me to give you this."

Demi takes a small box out of her purse and hands it to Miley.

"He said you know what to do with it?" Demi says questionably.

Miley opens the box and sees the shiny silver charm. She smiles weakly and slowly nods her head.

"Okay, tell him I got it," Miley responds.

FLASHBACK

Miley and Nick were at the mall, more specifically at Things Remembered. Miley was walking and looking through the store where she spotted the bracelets with the charms.

"Aww… this would be so cute," said to Nick.

Nick nods in agreement.

"Give it to a girl you like when you ask her to be your girlfriend and throughout the years, give her a charm on your anniversary," Miley gushed. "Oh. And at your wedding. Wouldn't that be cute?"

Nick looked at the charms and the bracelet with a smile forming her face.

"That would be," he agreed.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Miley is back to being alone in the room. She opens the box once again. She takes the small objects out of its container and caresses it. She feels the small engraving on the middle.

"I do. 061111," she reads out loud as the tears that she has been preventing falls down toward the ground.

FLASHBACK

Miley had gone back to her house explaining to her mother that it was traffic going up as she was driving up to Los Angeles. She had been going back and forth every weekend to her home in San Diego to LA where she goes to school. And that specific night, there was traffic. But her main reason for turning back down after a few minutes driving up was because of him.

"Hey, want to grab coffee before I leave?" Miley asked Nick.

"Didn't you leave already?" he replied.

"I turned back," she stated. "It was too much traffic."

"Oh, alright," he responded.

Few minutes later, the two met up at Starbucks. They were drinking coffee and walked around the area. Miley was getting antsy. She began playing with her hair as she walked back to her car and it was time for them to say goodbye. Nick pulled Miley into a hug and when they pulled away, she turned her head away from him, not able to look him in the eyes.

"There was another reason why I turned back around," she stated softly.

Nick looked at her confused.

"I like you," Miley stated.

Nick stood there quiet, not knowing what to say. He put his hands in his pocket and looked at Miley intently, trying to see if she is joking around.

"I'm sorry," Miley immediately said. "I didn't mean to. I just, I don't know. We spent so much time together and I guess…"

"I like you," Nick interrupted. "But as a friend."

Miley bit her lips and put on a force smile.

"I know," she stated. "I just wanted to get it out you know?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "But after this you won't go away right? You're not going to stop hanging out with me? I know you Mi, we talked about that."

Miley looked at him and made her fake smile wider.

"I won't," she said.

Nick pulled her into a hug and as they pull away, Miley turned away from him and got in her car. She drove away as the tears in her eyes fell. As she drove, she received a call from him.

"Yeah?" Miley answered.

"Mi, if you want we could give it a try," he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"If you want, we could give us a try," Nick told her.

Miley shakes her head.

"Nick, I don't want you do that because you feel bad. You don't have to ease in rejecting me. If you like me, you like me. If you don't, you don't. If, in a week or months you realize that you feel the same and if I feel the same way, then we'll give it a try. But, don't force yourself to try if you just feel bad for me liking you and you not feeling the same," she told him.

There was a silence over the phone. The tears continued to spill as she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

FLASHBACK ENDS

A sigh escapes her lips while she puts the charm back in its place. Miley wipes the tears that fell from her hazel eyes and onto her face.

"It's an emotional day," Joseph says as he sees Miley wiping her tears and as he enters the room.

Miley smiles weakly and nods her head.

"Yeah," she says softly.

"You okay?" Joe asked, concerned for her.

Again, Miley nods her head.

Joe walks over to Miley and pulls her into a hug.

"I already said this to you before," Joe whispers. "But, if I had to choice on who would be better for my brother, it would be you."

The two pull away and Miley turns away from Nick's brother, letting more tears out.

"My wedding dress," Delta exclaimed as she and the rest of her friends enter the room that Joe and Miley were in.

Miley wipes the tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. She turns around with a fake smile plastering her face.

"Isn't it pretty?" Delta asked everyone in the room.

"Delta, Nick wanted to give you this," Miley states as she hands her the small box that Demi had given her few minutes ago.

Delta quickly takes the box and opened it up.

"OMG!" she says softly while her eyes fill with tears and her hand covered her mouth.

Everyone stares at the bride for a few seconds except Miley who with just her eyes looks away, preventing the tears in her eyes to drop down.

Delta picks up the charm and shows it around.

"Can you put this on my bracelet Miley?" she asked handing Miley the charm and putting her wrist with the bracelet and the charms up.

Miley looks back at Nick soon-to-be-wife and gently grabs the small object away from her. She hooks the charm onto the bracelet.

"He's going to be such an amazing husband," Delta announces."Don't you think Miley?"

Joe rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly. He knows what Delta is doing and so did everyone else. Delta was always jealous of Nick and Miley's relationship. So now that she is getting married to Nick, all she does is rub it on Miley's face.

"Yeah," Miley answered softly. "I think so."

Joe links arms with Miley.

"We got to go do other things now," Joe said trying to excuse the two of them in the room.

Miley looks at Joe who also looks at him. She raises her eyebrows and Joe winks at her. Miley smiles thankfully at her friend.

"Yeah," Miley says.

Miley and Joe turn around and walk out of the room.

"Joe," Delta calls out. "I can't wait until we're officially a family."

Joe, without looking back, waves at Delta and her friends in the bride's room.

As the two walks away, Miley stops and turns toward Joe.

"Thanks," she says softly.

Joe puts her hands on Miley's shoulder.

"I really do wish it was you," Joe tells Miley.

Miley takes a breath and nods her head. She turns away from Joe and walks inside the main church. She stands at the back of the empty hall. Her eyes examine the decorations, the flowers on the side of the benches and on the altar. A frown replaces the fake grin on her face. She walks down the aisle slowly and letting her tears to fall gradually. Finally at the front, she stands there for a few seconds before sobbing. She bites her lips and covers her mouth.

FLASHBACK

"I'm asking her to marry me," Nick told Miley.

Miley sits on the couch at Nick's home quietly, not knowing what to say.

"I think I'm ready to make this commitment and I know she's ready," he adds. "She's been hinting about it for so a few months now."

"You got back together a year ago," Miley informs Nick.

Nick shrugs.

"So," Nick says. "She loves me and I love her."

Miley turns her body towards her best friend. She stares straight at him.

"You really love her?" she asks knowing that Nick has had his doubts on his and Delta's relationship when they first got together again and even a few weeks ago.

Nick looks straight into Miley's hazel eyes.

"I do," he responds. "I love her."

FLASHBACK ENDS

A hand on Miley's shoulder surprises her. She turns around and finds Nick's mother standing behind her.

"Sorry," Miley says as she wipes the tears.

"Don't be Mi," Mrs. Jones replied. "Everything will work out fine."

Miley let more tears escape her eyes as she nods slightly and forces a weak smile on her face.

"I think it's almost time for the wedding," she says diverting their conversation.

Nick's mother turns her head towards the entrance of the church and sees everyone going in. She turns back to Miley and pulls her into a hug.

"I wish you happiness and love," Mrs. Jones whispers to Miley. "Thank you for always being there for my son and for always taking care of him."

The two pulls away and Miley sees a few tears drop down Nick's mom's eyes. Mrs. Jones turns around and left Miley still in front of the steps towards the altar. A sigh escapes her lips as she wipes the rest of the tears on her face. She walks towards her seat and finds Demi already seated. Miley seats next to her girl best friend and the rest of her friends.

"If you need anything," Demi whispers as she grabs Miley's hand and squeezes it to show support.

Miley turns toward Demi and smiles weakly. Then, she turns her head back towards the front and waits until the ceremony starts.

"Delta, do you take Nick to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?" asks the priest.

"I do," Delta immediately responds.

"Nick, do you take Delta to be your wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?" asks the priest.

Nick stands in front of the altar quietly. He looks at the priest then to Delta. Delta smiles and nods her head, egging him to say I do. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes darts to Miley who stares back at him. Their eyes met.

FLASHBACK

Miley enters the empty church. She had gone early to try to prepare herself for what was about to happen. The wedding of her best friend, the one that she had fallen for, and the one that continues to break her heart unknowingly. She sat on the back and stared straight ahead.

"I don't know what to do," she says to herself. "Why am I even going when I know that it's only going to make it worse? I hate being stuck like this. I hate pretending I'm happy when I'm not. I love him and I want him to love me. But, that could never happen. He loves her. She loves him. They deserve each other. She's pretty, smart, skinny whereas I, I'm nothing like her. It sucks, falling in love with your best friend."

Miley brings her hand on her face as she sobs while Nick stood on the side as he heard Miley talking to herself. Tears had unknowingly fallen down his face.

FLASHBACK ENDS

A tear had fallen down Miley's cheek as well as Nick's. She forces a small smile on her face and breaks their eye contact as she turns her head away. Nick looks back at Delta whose smile faded.

"Say I do," Delta pleads softly to Nick.

Nick's eyes go back to Miley and then back to Delta.

He takes a deep breath and let more tears escape from his brown eyes.

"I do…"


End file.
